Newcomer
by ArouratheHedgehog
Summary: A new girl arrives at Kadic and the Gang finds her a threat..but not for the reasons they think. In their attempt to keep their secret, they find that the new girl has a even larger one to keep.
1. Intruder Alert

Aroura: To all those who've been reading Newcomer since I first put it out, here is the revised chapter one! And to all of you new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Akki: Don't mind the overly-perky hedgehog, people. I, her 'dark-side', will try to save all of y'all who hate perky people...or hedgehogs...God, I just got myself confused...

Aroura: Sorry to all you readers, new and old, but...right now...if the story doesn't really fit, it's cause, well, I working on it and I don't feel like shutting the story down. I'm just gonna revise it, chapter by chapter. By the way, to my most devoted reader, TwinkieTUTUS, if you don't mind...could you please read this and tell me if you like this or the old version better. Thanks!

Akki: Aroura...what about that disclaimer thing?

Aroura: Oh yeah! Okay...uh...I do not own Code Lyoko (though I wish I did - if it was my decision, Yumi and Ulrich would have gotten together in season one) or any of the characters, monsters, Lyoko, or locations. And I don't own Evanescence. I'm just borrowing them. But I do own Elizabeth Hiwatari.

Lizzy: My name is Lizzy, _**not**_ Elizabeth!!!

* * *

"Good afternoon, students." Mrs. Hertz welcomed her apprentices as she strode into the classroom. She placed a large pile of graded papers onto her desk; by the look of it, most of those tests had 'F's on them. Her bag slid off of her shoulder and onto the floor with a low 'bang'. "Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 258. Today, we will be learning about the Scientific Method."

"Oh, yawn." Odd muttered, slumping forward and onto the desk. "You don't think she's going to go into this long-winded speech that she spent three days writing, is she?"

"No, she isn't, Mr. Della Robbia." Mrs. Hertz growled. Odd turned to find the teacher towering over him, a nasty looking yard stick gripped tightly in her hand. "If you don't mind, would you please sit up straight and actually listen to me for once?"

"Yes, ma'am." Odd muttered. He heard Ulrich snickering quietly. "Shut up. If you don't stop, I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what, Mr. Della Robbia?" Mrs. Hertz asked, threateningly tapping the yard stick in the palm of her hand.

"Nothing, ma'am." Odd said.

"I thought so." Mrs. Hertz marched back up to the front of the classroom and picked up a long piece of white chalk. "Now, the Sci-"

"Uh, _excuse me_."

Mrs. Hertz turned towards the doorway. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't notice you were standing there." She turned to the class. "We have a new student. I know you'll make her feel welcome." The new student stalked into the classroom, her head held down and her eyes magically glued to the floor. "Class, this is Elizabeth Hiwatari."

The girl's eyes yanked their gazed away from the floor and towards the teacher. "It's not Elizabeth." She snarled. "It's Lizzy." Mrs. Hertz gave the girl a surprised stare before clearing her throat. "Yes, uh, my mistake. This is _Lizzy _Hiwatari." She pointed towards the back of the classroom at Odd; there was a free seat to his right. "You can go sit by Mr. Della Robbia."

"That's Odd, ma'am." Odd smirked. Lizzy sighed and began walking towards her seat, tossing a lock of brown-blue streaked hair over her shoulder. A few wolf-whistles could be heard throughout the room. Lizzy simply answered them with a snort and a needle-like glare. She reached her chair, pulled it out with her foot and sat down, noiselessly plopping her black 'Evanescence' bag onto the floor.

Odd took a few seconds to take in her attire, staring at her from the corner of his eye. She had on a forest green vest with an orange t-shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans with faded knees and a pair of black skateboard shoes with silver laces. Hanging limply from her left wrist was a maroon-and-orange bracelet made of yarn. Around her neck was two necklaces; one was made of black string and had the Evanescence logo on it. The other was made of thick brown twine and had two silver medals hanging off of it. There was a small white and brown square hanging from a knot on the necklace.

"Why are you staring at me?" came a quiet voice. Odd looked up, startled. Lizzy was apparently the one who had spoken, but…how could she know that he was staring at her? She hadn't looked at him once. "I asked you a question."

Yep, Odd thought, definitely her. "Uh…I…"

"Never mind." Lizzy snorted, her bright blue eyes sparkling malevolently.

Odd stuck out a hand and gave Lizzy a giant Cheshire-cat smile. "My Odd name is hi." He stammered.

Lizzy grimaced as she stared at Odd's hand, and then gave a small smirk. "You're right." She latched onto his hand and gave it two painful shakes. "Hi _is_ an Odd name."

"Uh…Odd _is _his name." Lizzy turned around to stare at the bespectacled blond behind her. Nervously, he pulled off his glasses, revealing a pair of icy-blue eyes, and cleaned them on his shirt.

"That's Jeremy." Grinned the pink-haired girl next to him. "And I'm Aelita. It's nice to meet you." Lizzy stared blankly at Aelita for a second before nodding and turning back to the front.

"Now that you have your question, you can start the research of your subject." Came Mrs. Hertz's voice from the front of the classroom. She had her back turned to the class and was busy doodling a multitude of diagrams on the board. She had no idea that not a single person in the class was paying attention.

The time slunk along, a second feeling more like a million years. Odd sighed and turned to look at the clock. 11:58, he thought grimly, why do all of these stupid classes have to be so long? I mean, just _how_ in life are we going to use the Scientific Method? Or the Pythagorean thing with the triangles? Who came up with this stuff? Odd turned to the right to glance at Lizzy, who was staring blankly at the board with slightly clouded-over eyes. She had her chin propped up on one hand and sat unmoving in her seat. Odd snorted and cocked an eyebrow. …is she asleep? He thought. He lifted a hand and waved it in front of Lizzy's face. She didn't even flinch. Ulrich poked Odd's left shoulder.

"Is she sleeping with her eyes open?" Ulrich whispered. Odd cocked his head to one side.

"People can sleep with their eyes open?" Odd said in a low voice. "I wish I could do that." He turned back to Lizzy and gently tugged on a lock of her hair. Lizzy grunted and blinked a few times. Slowly she turned to face Odd.

"Can I help you?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh…"

Brrriiinnnggg!

"Finally." Ulrich whispered as he gathered his books into his arms. "I'm glad it's Friday, 'cause Friday means no more classes 'till Monday." He started towards the door, and then stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and at Odd and Lizzy; Jeremy and Aelita were already standing in the hall. Odd was hovering over Lizzy as she packed her books into her bag. Ulrich shrugged and headed out of the room.

"So…uh…do you need any help finding your room? Or…or getting everything set up…or even just finding your way around the academy-"

"I think I can find my way around here just fine." Lizzy interrupted. She then pause and straightened. "But…I could use some help finding my dorm…" She sighed and spun on her heel to face Odd. "Take me to the dorms." She ordered, lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"…the dorms?"

"Odd! What's taking you so long? We need to get to the lunch room!" Aelita called, walking back into the classroom. "Come on! You _never_ miss lunch. Why start now?"

Odd grunted and turned back to Lizzy. "What's your dorm number?"

Lizzy frowned for a second before putting her bag back onto the ground and dropping to her knees. She unzipped her bag and began digging through it, tossing random bits of paper and other objects over her shoulder. "It's in here somewhere…" She muttered, picking up a yellow piece of paper. "Here it is…" She ran one slender finger down the right side of the page. "Dorm number…247."

Aelita blanched whiter then a ghost. "D…did you say…dorm number…247?" Aelita squeaked. Lizzy nodded, shoving everything back into her black bag. Aelita whimpered as Jeremy and Ulrich walked in, towing Yumi behind them.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Yumi groaned as she readjusted her shirt; the two boys had pulled her into the room by her sleeves. Yumi stopped and pointed to Lizzy. "Who's the new kid?" She then turned to Aelita. "…hey, Lita. You okay?" Aelita whined in response, causing Yumi to raise one eyebrow. "…Odd…what's wrong with her?"

Odd shivered. "Lizzy's dorming with her."

* * *

Aroura: I liked the ending to the old chapter _way_ better then the way I ended this one, cause Yumi slaps Odd, and I find that kind of funny. 

Akki: I feel Odd needs to be slapped more.

Aroura: (sighs) Good grief, Akki. Well, please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Revelations

Aroura: I'm back!! 

Akki: (in a monotone voice) We're all gonna die...

Aroura: Why are you so sarcastic all the time?

Akki: I'm too sarcastic 'cause you're too perky.

Aroura: Well, on to the _revised_ chapter 2!

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Aelita moaned, putting her head in her hands. The group was sitting outside by their favorite bench. Ulrich had busied himself with trying to climb the giant oak behind the bench; Odd, on the other hand, was busy falling off of one of the higher branches that had taken him fifteen minutes to get to. Yumi had found a shady place to sit at the bottom of the trunk. She raised her brows and stifled a giggle as Odd landed in a heap beside her. Jeremy was busy typing away on his laptop, flipping back and forth from the Lyoko database, to the Internet, to a Word document, to his notes, which were lying on the binder by his feet. Aelita watched him from the corner of her eye. Her favorite spot at the moment was on the top of the bench, by Jeremy's head, where she could easily watch what he was doing, be it studying, or Lyoko stuff. 

"Aelita, this is an easy problem to fix." Odd grinned, picking himself up from his faceplant. "Just keep her away from your computer at all costs." Aelita's computer had not only her diary on it, but also hundreds of pages of extensive work, databases, and codes for the supercomputer.

"Odd…you're an idiot." Yumi muttered, cuffing Odd on the back of the head. "Lizzy is dorming with Aelita, so that's going to be _really_ hard."

"Oh…yeah…" Odd snorted, rubbing the back of his head.

"There's a simple solution to this problem." Jeremy said, his typing paused momentarily as he glanced at his watch.

Aelita blinked. "…and…that would be…?"

"Put a lock on your computer." Jeremy smirked. "A password. I seriously doubt she knows how to crack locks, both mechanical and electronic." Aelita sighed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled. A sudden crack ripped through the air, and the Gang jumped.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked, sliding down the trunk of the tree. "It sounded like it came from the forest."

"Come on." Odd whispered as he slunk into the forest. The Gang weaved through the trees until they came to the clearing that held the passageway to the factory.

"Stop." Yumi hushed, hiding behind one of the large trees. The group glanced out into the clearing, and what they saw made them gasp. Standing in the clearing was Lizzy and Sissi. Lizzy was set in a rather defensive position with her feet spread apart and her hands balled into fists.

"You need to leave me alone, Sissi." Lizzy hissed. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh, really?" Sissi snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do? Throw a stick at me?"

Lizzy answered with a grunt and straightened stiffly. She then turned and walked towards the tree the Gang was hiding behind. "If I showed you, you'd probably be dead." She muttered. She suddenly stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "If you ever say anything about my family again, I'll kill you."

"Why? You don't even have a family. I know. Daddy told me." Sissi said. "You're some orphan from America who was living in Japan. Some school over there transferred you here. I bet your family abandoned you-"

"SHUT UP!!" Lizzy's scream somehow shook the ground, and Sissi was knocked off her feet. She landed in the grass with a whimper. Lizzy strode over to her and leaned down so that her face was just inches away from Sissi's. "You are _so _dead." Lizzy then threw back her head and screamed as a pair of raven black wing ripped through the back of her vest. Their wingspan easily stretched fourteen feet in length. A bright orb of light appeared between her shoulder blades and encased her body, quickly taking the shape of a ground-length, silvery dress. There was one long slit going up the right side of the dress that ended slightly above her knee. The feather-like sleeves that ended at her shoulders flapped wildly in the wind that seemed to surround Lizzy. Her hair shortened considerably and turned a white-blond color and was stripped with maroon and orange. A large gold scepter with a maroon gem in the top appeared by her right hand with a crack. Lizzy snatched it out of the air and held it in a grip so tight that it turned her knuckles white. She opened her eyes and the Gang gasped to find that instead of their usual icy-blue coloration, they were a startling blood red. She glared at Sissi with a paralyzing stare. "…are you scared now?" Lizzy whispered at her scepter morphed into a five-foot-long glaive with an eighteen inch long knife made of maroon-colored metal. Lizzy lifted the glaive and placed the very tip of it on Sissi's nose. "You will tell no one of what you are seeing." Lizzy's voice dripped with venom. "If you do, you'll get so much more then a warning. Now go."

Sissi nodded, scratching the tip of her nose on the glaive, before bolting towards the academy. Lizzy gave a tremendous snort before lifting her free hand into the air.

"Revertation." She muttered, her cloths returning to normal and her wings disappearing. With a sigh, she turned, her eyes closed. When she finally opened them, she gave a silent gasp.

Odd gave a pathetic wave before turning a lime-green color. "…we are _so _dead."

* * *

Akki: Lizzy really should've decapatated her. 

Aroura: I have to agree with you...for once...

Akki: (eyes change from purple to red) ...what did you say?

Aroura: I should run now, shouldn't I?

Akki: You got that right. (pulls out giant zanbato and grins)


	3. Explanations

Akki: (crazily swings a rusty chainsaw around; eyes all swirly) **_HAHAHA!!!_ I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!! AND YOU WILL_ ALL BOW DOWN_ TO THE GREAT AND MIGHTY _AKKI_!!!! _HAHAHA!!!_**

Aroura: (ties Akki up in a straightjacket)

Akki: (giggles like a maniac) Straightjackets are fun to try and get out of...

Aroura: Sorry 'bout that...she has these 'I will be the ruler of the world' issues. We're getting her to see a psychiatrist...

Akki: **_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM THAT!!!! _**

Lizzy: We will now proceed to the following program...

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of poking, prodding, shoving, and convincing, the Gang had finally gotten Lizzy into Jeremy's room and locked the door behind them. The Gang was intent on finding out what was going on. Lizzy, on the other hand, was intent on frying everybody, be it with her glare or a match and a barrel of gasoline, the Gang couldn't tell.

"What do you want from me?" Lizzy demanded, placing her fists on her hips. "If you don't leave me alone, I could just erase your memories right now. The only reason I didn't do that to Sissi was because I wanted to get a point across."

Aelita held up her hands. "We're not going to tell anyone." She glanced back at the others. "We…just…wanna know…"

Lizzy sighed before stomping her foot and giving an aggravated grunt. "I KNEW this was going to happen. I could feel it. I'll only show you this way I know you'll leave me alone. And…if not…I can just destroy your ability to remember any and all things that happen to you or anybody else." She grabbed the Gang by their arms and dragged them to one of the far corners of the room. "Stay here." She walked back to the center of the room, her feet making no noise on the carpeted floor. She turned back to the Gang and lifted a hand into the air. "Guardian Transformation!!" Lizzy cried as a bright light filled the room. Her wings appeared with a bang, creating a large shadow in the foggy light. (A.N: I'm sure you all read the last chapter, so I won't go through the details of the transformation again) As the light faded, Lizzy folded her wings tightly against her back in an attempt to keep them from bumping into the walls of the tiny dorm room. She grimaced as her wings bent and scraped painfully against the rough ceiling.

"…what are you?" Jeremy asked, his voice trembling.

"An angel…I think…" Lizzy whispered, her tough demeanor evaporating. "I'm not sure…but…then again, I haven't been sure about anything since……the explosion…"

"What explosion?" Odd asked, stepping closer to Lizzy. She took two steps back and stared at the ground.

"When…when I was eight…a nuclear power plant exploded about a mile from our house…I don't remember if my parents were home at the time…I think they were on vacation 'cause it was their anniversary. I was staying at my grandmother's house. When the power plant exploded…everything within a hundred mile radius was destroyed. All I really remember from that day was a lot of smoke and noise…and the house crumbling down around me…" A tear leaked from her eye and made a long, wet path down her cheek. "I remember wandering around for days…but never really getting hungry. I also noticed that I had a pair of eight-foot-long black wings sticking out of my back," she motioned to her shoulders, "much like these stupid things. After wandering around for a while, I found six other girls who had survived the blast. Two were a year younger then me, three were my age, and one was barely a year old…and we all had wings, even the baby. The others dubbed me the leader, because I actually figured out how to use my powers first. After two years, we somehow got separated…I was ten…I've been alone ever since." Lizzy bowed her head as a few more tears leaked from her eyes. Odd and Aelita dodged Lizzy's lightly fluttering wings to put their arms around her.

"So…why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for your friends?" Ulrich asked. Yumi gave him a menacing glare. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'I didn't mean it the way it sounded.'

"I was hoping to find one of them here." Lizzy whispered. "I've searched just about everywhere I can think of, but…they somehow seem to be able to keep their distance without knowing it. I can usually sense where they are, almost like a radar. But I just can't seem to find them."

Odd's face lit up into one of his infamous Cheshire-cat smiles. "We'll help you!" Lizzy's brows furrowed as she gave Odd a disbelieving stare.

"But…the reason I showed you was to _keep _you from helping."

"It doesn't matter." Odd grinned. "We want to help you." He glanced at the rest of the Gang. "It's our duty to help people like you." Lizzy snorted and cocked a brow. "Well…like…it's kinda…" Odd glanced at Jeremy. "Hey, Einstein…can we?"

Jeremy turned to Aelita, who turned to Ulrich, who looked at Yumi. She glanced around at the others. "Why is it my decision?"

"'cause you're the oldest." The Gang chorused. Yumi sighed and nodded to Odd.

"Well then. If we're going to help you, we can't keep our secret hidden." Lizzy suddenly reverted back to her human form and stared at Odd, her blue eyes wide.

"…you're helping me?"

Odd nodded. "We're off to the factory."

* * *

Akki: **_...you are sooo gonna wish you were never born... _**(somehow rips off straightjacket, ties a napkin around her neck, and pulls out a fork and a knife) **_...its dinner time..._**

Aroura: (gulps) I hope I see y'all in the next chapter...


	4. Virtulization

Aroura: Hello to all!! Now, for chapter 4!!

Akki: (grumbles angrily)

Aroura: Are you still angry about that issue from the last chapter?

Akki: I'll give you one guess...

* * *

"Here we are." Odd grinned as the Gang landed on the dirt floor of the factory. Lizzy hissed as she rubbed her hands against her jeans. When she finally looked up, she snorted.

"I'm confused." Lizzy confessed. "Why did you want to show me the factory? I really don't see anything special about this place."

Jeremy grunted as he latched onto Lizzy's left arm, Ulrich mimicking him. They both dragged a squealing Lizzy towards the old rusty elevator.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Lizzy screeched, flailing her legs. Jeremy and Ulrich finally dropped her in front of the elevator. Lizzy glared at them, rubbing her behind in the process. "That hurt, you know." She informed them.

"We know." The two chorused.

"Ignore them." Yumi smirked, walking up behind Lizzy. "Jeremy just couldn't hold you anymore because you were squirming too much. And Ulrich…" she glanced at the brunet. "…he just wanted to do it 'cause he knew it would hurt."

"Well, that's Ulrich for ya." Odd said, looping his arms around Lizzy and hoisting her to her feet. She patted the seat of her jeans to get the dirt off of them.

Lizzy looked around. "So…what are we doing just standing here?" She walked into the elevator, took one glance at the keypad, and began running her fingers over it.

"…What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as the Gang piled into the elevator.

"Just watch." Lizzy murmured, typing random numbers into the keypad. The elevator suddenly sprang to life and began creeping slowly downward. The Gang stared at Lizzy, shocked.

"…how did you do that?!" Yumi stuttered.

"I know how to crack locks." Lizzy smirked. "Mechanical, electrical, you name it."

Jeremy blinked twice before turning to Aelita. "I…I guess the lock on your computer wouldn't of worked after all." The elevator screeched to a sudden stop, and the door creaked open. Jeremy walked forward and towards the large computer chair in the center of the room. He hopped on it and the whole system came to life in a flash of light and noise. A large holograph of some strange universe appeared in the center of the room. Jeremy put a strange headset on and opened a startup program on the computer. "Take her to the scanner room."

"Scanner room?" Lizzy cried as the doors snapped shut. The elevator, once again, began inching its way down and, once again, came to a stop. The doors opened up onto a large room filled with a least a dozen large cylinders. (I know that there aren't that many in the show, but I had to add more for something later in the story) Lizzy walked into the room, her eyes wide. "Those things…" She muttered, pointing to the scanners. "It looks like you could fit a human into one of those." She turned to the group, her eyes questioning. "…that's it…that place I saw on the holograph…these things send you to that place!!"

"Wow…she catches on quick." Jeremy's voice boomed through the speakers. "Get her into one of the scanners, guys. I've already got a blank profile up for her."

"Profile?" Lizzy snorted. She gasped as Yumi and Aelita pushed her into one of the cylinders and stood back. Odd and Ulrich had already gotten into some of the others.

"We're ready, Jeremy." Aelita said, backing into another scanner.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Lizzy asked, glancing around.

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions." Ulrich grinned.

"Transfer!!" Jeremy's voice echoed. The scanner doors closed with a snap, and Lizzy panicked, her cool demeanor melting away.

"W…wa…wait!! I don't want to do this!!" She screamed, banging on the glowing walls of the scanner.

"Scanner!!" A strong wind suddenly filled the large cylinder that Lizzy was in, blowing her hair up above her head. She looked at her feet as the scanner was bathed in a bright light.

"Virtualization!!"

* * *

Akki: Oh, that had to hurt...

Aroura: (slams a hand onto her forehead) Why did she have to be looking at the bottom of the scanner?

Akki: Well...it's your fault...you're the one writing the story.


	5. Welcome to Lyoko

Aroura: I need a vacation. (camara focuses on Aroura's broken arm)

Akki: Aw, come on, Aroura. It's only the fifth chapter!

* * *

"Ow!!!" Lizzy groaned as she landed onto the concrete-hard ground of the mountain region. Carefully, she picked herself up onto her feet…all four of them.

"I hope you're Lizzy, either that…or just a scary looking glitch…" Odd said as Lizzy turned to him.

"I'm Lizzy, you idiot." Lizzy growled, and then gasped. Her voice was oddly scratchy. She looked down at her feet, to instead find paws on the end of her legs.

"Man, you look cool!" Odd cried. "You're…like…a cheetah with armor!"

"She looks that way because that's her Lyoko form, Dumbo." Ulrich said as he whacked Odd in the back of the head with the hilt of his katana. Odd growled.

"…where am I?" Lizzy asked. "And…why do I look like a cheetah?"

"It's your form in Lyoko." Yumi said. Lizzy looked up at the geisha in front of her. Turning to her left, she smirked at the skinny purple cat staring at her. On her right was a rather handsomely dressed samurai. Behind her was what appeared to be an elf dressed in pink.

"So, Jeremy…any info on our furry friend?" Yumi asked the sky.

"Who? Odd?" Jeremy said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No. Lizzy!" Odd yelled.

"Sorry Odd." Jeremy said, typing away. "Huh…let's see………whoa…"

"Uh…Jer…We want to know what 'whoa' means." Ulrich said.

"Sh…She's an animagus!!" Jeremy stuttered.

"A _what_????" The gang cried.

"An animagus!" Jeremy repeated. "She's like a polymorphic clone. She can change her shape into anything she wants!" Lizzy grinned.

"Really? _Sweet_." Lizzy whispered, as she stared at Odd. "Hey, cat boy!" Odd looked at Lizzy and screeched.

"Why is there two of me??!!" Odd yelled. Standing across from Odd was an exact copy of him.

"Cool." Ulrich muttered.

"No! Not cool! I don't want another me walking around when it's not really me!" Odd howled, Lizzy mimicking his every action, from the way he screeched to the way he flung his arms in the air, accidentally firing two laser arrows from his wrists.

"I totally agree." Yumi said before leaning towards Ulrich and whispering in his ear. "There's already too much of him to go around." Ulrich smirked and nodded in agreement.

"So…let's see…she's a polymorphic clone and her Lyoko form is a cheetah in red and gold armor with Xana's eye on her chest." Ulrich said, leaning on his katana. "What else can you do?"

"How should I know?" Lizzy growled, changing back to her original form. Suddenly, she sneezed and rainbow colored flames shot out of her mouth and onto the end of Odd's tail. Aelita gasped as curls of grey smoke began to lift off of Odd's tail. Odd sniffed.

"That's weird. Smells like something is burning." Odd said as he spun around, trying to find the source of the smell.

"…uh…Odd…" Aelita started.

"Wait, Aelita! I…" Odd groaned as he turned towards Aelita. "What is it, Princess?"

"Look at your tail." Ulrich smirked. Odd's eyes widened when it suddenly hit him.

"AHHHH!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!! SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Odd cried, pointlessly running around in circles.

"Odd…" Aelita grunted as she stepped towards Odd. "…Grrr…hold still a sec!" Aelita grabbed onto Odd's tail and pulled, causing Odd to screech pathetically. Licking her thumb and index finger, she pinched Odd's tail, and the small fire immediately went out. Odd sighed.

"Thanks, Aelita." Odd whispered, grabbing his tail and pulling it close to his chest.

"Sorry, Odd." Lizzy snickered. Odd grunted and looked away, absent-mindedly petting the tip of his blackened tail.

"Uh…guys…"

"Yes, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"A dozen Hornets at twelve o'clock." The gang turned to face the oncoming barrage of monsters.

"Sweet. Lizzy gets a test run." Ulrich chuckled as he ran forward and, throwing his katana, quickly shooting down two of the twelve hornets.

"Stand back." Lizzy grinned. Taking a giant breath, she closed her mouth momentarily before opening it again and spitting out a continuous stream of rainbow-colored flames, incinerating the remaining Hornets. The gang cheered as Lizzy turned and strutted towards them proudly.

"So, Oh Great Flame God, are you ready to return to the real world?" Yumi asked, bowing towards Lizzy. Lizzy sighed and groaned slightly.

"I guess." Lizzy muttered, slightly disappointed at their rather short trip to the virtual world. Yumi smiled.

"Ok, Jer. Fire up the materialization program."

* * *

Aroura: Sorry if the updates start coming in later and later. It's not like we're trying to do it. It's just that school is loading me up with homework, (I know, lame excuse) and I have these weird periods when I can write really good and I know exactly what I want to write, and then sometimes my mind is blank!

Akki: Please stop with the mindless babbling, Aroura. We _all_ have problems, not just you. (Turns towards audiance) By the way, TwinkieTUTUS, thanks for the updates! We really like to get feedback for our stories!

Aroura: You're exactly right, Akki. ...for once...

Akki: Excuse me?

Aroura: I should start running now, shouldn't I?

Akki: You got that right. (Pulls out giant zanbato and grins)


	6. Moving In

Aroura: Hello again! In this chapter, we're going to learn a little more about Lizzy! This chapter is dedicated to our beloved reader, TwinkieTUTUS.

Akki: (sighs) ...Yeah...so...here we go...

* * *

"Nice room." Lizzy said as she stepped into Aelita's dark dorm room.

"Glad you like it." Aelita grinned as she flipped the light switch on the wall. Seconds after the light flickered to life, Lizzy sweatdropped.

"…pink?" Lizzy muttered. Aelita looked at her.

"Yeah, it's my favorite color." Aelita said. "Is there a problem with that?" Lizzy groaned inwardly.

"No…of course not…" Lizzy said as she dropped her bags onto the bed on her left. "I'm just more of a blue and purple fan…"

"Oh…" Aelita said, rubbing her chin. "So you're like Odd and Jeremy." Lizzy smirked as she stared at Aelita, whose eyes had glazed over slightly as she said Jeremy's name.

"You know…" Lizzy said as she pulled a pair of jeans out of her bag. "…you and Einstein make a cute couple." Aelita froze, her face darker then the color of her hair as Lizzy snickered.

"Yeah…so…uh…Odd really likes you." Aelita said, her face still looking like a strawberry.

"I know." Lizzy moaned, pulling from her bag a green tank-top with a frog and the words 'Nobody's perfect but me' in white on the front. "It's just…" Lizzy grunted as she slammed her hands onto the bed. "It's just I've meet so many guys like him!"

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, scratching her head. "The bottomless-pit kind?"

"No! The 'let's see how many girls I can go out with' kind!" Lizzy fumed. Aelita fidgeted slightly as Lizzy tossed her empty bag to the floor and started unpacking another one.

"Oh…" Aelita mumbled as she toyed with a strand of her pink hair.

"What time is it?" Lizzy asked, pulling out her nightclothes.

"About…10:30." Aelita answered.

"Good. I'm tired." Lizzy said, pulling off her vest and t-shirt. Aelita gasped when she saw the jagged x-shaped scar on Lizzy's back. Lizzy's shoulders and waist were adorned with smaller scars. Lizzy froze, halfway into pulling on an oversized Virginia Tech jersey, and stared at Aelita out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Lizzy asked. Aelita noted the fact that something in Lizzy's voice made it seem as if Lizzy expected this to happen.

"…you're back…how…?"

"I don't know." Lizzy answered uneasily, pulling on the jersey, which came to end at her knees. Lizzy unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. Grabbing a pair of long red velvet pants, she sighed. "One day after the explosion…I woke up and…it was just…there…"

"Then…what about all the other scars?" Aelita asked as she pulled on a large pink t-shirt with a red 'A' on the front.

"The other Angels and I always ended up finding all these wild animals at the worst possible times." Lizzy said as she fell backwards and onto the bed. "Some of them had been infected by radiation from the explosion."

"Oh." Aelita said tugging on a pair of pink socks. "…where do you think the other Angels are?"

"I don't know." Lizzy said as she lay down and put her hands behind her head. "We're usually really good with keeping up with each other. But right now, I have know idea if they're even alive." Aelita grunted in response.

"Well…good night." Aelita said, gently yanking the sting on the lamp by her bed. The light snapped off.

"Night." Lizzy responded, flipping onto her side as her mind did its usual routine of sorting through the day's events. Other random thoughts entered into her head.

_I guess I can trust these people. They seem harmless enough…but…Aelita does have a point. Where are the others? What-_

Lizzy's thoughts were interrupted by the light snoring coming from Aelita's side of the room. Lizzy sighed as she closed her eyes and let sleep overwhelm her senses.

* * *

Aroura: I kind of hate my life right now. Both of my siblings can't shut up and I have so many ideas that I can't write bacause I don't know how to put it on paper (stupid, right?) and now my head is starting to hurt.

Akki: I can fix the head problem. (pulls on a black executor's sheet)

Aroura: ...no thanks, Akki.


	7. Wakeup Call

Aroura: Hello! Today, we get to meet a new caracter, who is very cute, if I do say so myself.

Akki: Well, if you want the people to read it that bad, then shut your yap so we can get onto the story!

* * *

"Wha…what the?" Aelita groaned as something fuzzy tickled her nose. She reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Ow!!" Lizzy cried as she jumped up and hit her head on the bedside table. She growled as she rubbed her head gingerly. Lizzy sighed. "What a wonderful way to get woken up at four in the morning."

"What is that thing?!" Aelita cried. She had crawled backwards and up the side of her bed in fright, and sitting on the end of her bed was a baby raccoon with a small, powder-blue star on its forehead. There was a thick band of silver fur around its neck, ankles, and wrists. The tiny raccoon clutched its tail closer to its chest.

"So that's why you were screaming." Lizzy smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that Masuku would wake you up."

"Masuku?" Aelita repeated. "Wait a minute…this thing belongs to you?"

"Yes, and its name is not 'this thing', it Masuku." Lizzy said. She walked over and scooped the baby into her arms. Masuku cooed happily.

"I've never seen anything like it." Aelita said as she eased herself back onto the bed.

"I found it after the explosion." Lizzy chuckled, tickling Masuku's stomach. "I think the radiation made him immortal. He was this size when I found him in America a few years ago, and he's been this size ever since." Lizzy held up Masuku so that Aelita could see him better. "You see that blue star? That's the same one I've got." In a blinding flash of light, Lizzy turned into her Angel form. "Since we both have the same insignia on our foreheads, that makes him my…helper. And the silver bands represent the fact that he is a partner of the Angels."

"Oh." Aelita whispered. Lizzy grinned.

"You want to hold him?" Lizzy asked menacingly. Aelita cowered away slightly.

"N…no, thank you."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lizzy snickered, placing Masuku gently in Aelita's lap. Masuku used his tiny claws to crawl up Aelita's shirt and onto her head. Aelita suppressed a whimper, as Lizzy began a fit of silent giggling. Using his nose, Masuku fiddled with a few strands of Aelita's bubblegum-pink hair, before curling up and closing his eyes.

"Aww." Lizzy whispered. "He thinks your head is comfortable."

"Please…get him off." Aelita shuddered. Sighing, Lizzy gently untangled Masuku from Aelita hair and carried him over to her bed. Lizzy reached into a tiny bag and pulled out a tattered cloth, which she placed onto her pillow before setting Masuku onto it and tucking the comforter of the bed around him.

"Today it Saturday, is it not?" Lizzy asked as she reached into the closet.

"It is." Aelita answered, following suit.

"Then we might as well hurry up so we can go meet the others in the cafeteria."

"But…it's only four thirty."

"Well, as I like to say, the early bird gets the worm, or…" Lizzy grinned evilly. "…in this case, four extra servings of breakfast."

* * *

Aroura: ...I don't like where this is going...

Akki: Well, I do! Eating contest! Eating contest! (pumps fist into the air)

Aroura: Okaaayyy...a few random thoughts...Masuku's name is actually Japanese for 'mask'. I'm really proud of myself because I think this chapter is rather funny, and it only took three hour to write! Please, reveiw!

Akki: Adios!


	8. Pay Up

Aroura: I'm just going to continue the thought from the end of the last chapter...I really don't like where this is going.

Akki: You're such a party pooper, Aroura! Look, I'm actually in a good mood for once!

Aroura: This one is actually just a kind of filler chapter - there's really no point to it...but it is funny!

* * *

"Look! It's the girls!" Odd cried, pointing at Aelita and Lizzy, both of which were walking to an unoccupied table, trays in their hands. Odd turned to Ulrich and Jeremy. "Come on! I'm hungry!!" Odd then made a mad sprint towards the breakfast line. Jeremy and Ulrich shared an exhausted look before joining Odd.

"-And Masuku really like to go nosing through my st-"

"Who's Masuku?" Jeremy asked as the three boys joined them.

"Lizzy's baby raccoon." Aelita answered.

"Ah, raccoons." Jeremy said, adjusting his glasses. "A mischief-making animal of the mammalian family native to North America." The rest of the group went into a rather comical posture with half-lidded, tiny puplied eyes and sweatdrops above their heads. (You know, like, in the first season of Pokemon, whenever Misty got mad, the structure of her eyes would go to a horizontal line with a _really _tiny dot as a pupil under the line)

"Yeah…ok." Odd muttered before turning to look at Aelita and Lizzy. The then discovered that there were five trays in front of the two girls. Odd raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the extra trays?" Lizzy smirked while Aelita suppressed a giggle.

"Well, like Lizzy always says-" Aelita started.

"The early bird gets the worm, or, in this case, four extra helpings of breakfast." Aelita and Lizzy finished simultaneously. Jeremy groaned.

"What is it, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Looks like you've got competition." Ulrich and Jeremy moaned in chorus.

"Apparently, Lizzy is a bottomless pit, like you." Ulrich muttered.

"You got that right!" Lizzy grinned as she shoved a pancake into her mouth. A tiny drop of syrup drizzled out of the corner of her mouth.

"There is _no_ way a **_girl_** can beat **_me_**." Odd said as he pulled Ulrich and Jeremy's trays towards him, ignoring their complaints. "Especially you, _Elizabeth_." Aelita gasped as Lizzy slammed her fork down with so much force that it somehow made the whole room shake. She leaned forward so that her face was just an inch away from Odd's.

"I know over a hundred different ways to make you disappear, permanently." Lizzy hissed, venom dripping from her voice. "In the mean time, don't you _ever_, _ever_ call me that again." Lizzy plopped back into her seat and shoved another pancake into her mouth. "So, are we having that eating contest, or what?" Odd face lit up slightly.

"Really?" Lizzy, halfway into devouring an orange, stared at Odd.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Lizzy asked.

"Nope."

"I bet you Odd is going to win." Ulrich and Jeremy ginned simultaneously.

"How much do you bet?" Aelita asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The two boys looked at each other before turning away and whispering what sounded like nonsense to Aelita. They turned back to her.

"Twenty. Each." Aelita smirked.

"Then I'll match your bet. Except, I'm betting on Lizzy." The boys turned to Lizzy while Odd noted the fact that Lizzy was just as skinny as Aelita, which was pretty skinny. Lizzy turned to Odd and smirked. Ulrich went to get more trays while Jeremy started to divvy up the trays that were already on the table. By the time Ulrich got back, a small crowd had formed around the table.

"Are the constants ready?" Jeremy asked, picking up a napkin. Odd and Lizzy nodded. Jeremy lifted the napkin into the air. "Ready? EAT!" Jeremy cried, waving the napkin as if it were a flag. Lizzy and Odd started scarfing down as much food as they could grab, and while Odd's face was covered with random tidbits of food and maple syrup, Lizzy was being much neater. As Odd finished his first tray of food, Lizzy was starting on her third. Ten minutes and thirty trays of food later, Odd fell backwards out of his chair in exhaustion as Aelita raised Lizzy's hands into the air.

"And the winner is…Lizzy!!" Aelita cried. She then extended and hand and turned to Jeremy and Ulrich. "Pay up."

* * *

Akki: Go Aelita! You just made fourty bucks off of Jeremy and Ulrich! And Odd, Lizzy **_so_ **kicked your-

Aroura: AKKI!!


	9. Suger Rush

Aroura: Happy early Valentines Day! I might try to push my luck to get another chapter up tomorow.

Akki: We just have one thing to say...

Aroura and Akki: ...the title says it all.

* * *

"How could you beat me?!!?" Odd cried in frustration as the gang walked down the hall and to Ulrich and Odd's dorm room.

"Let's put it this way, Odd." Ulrich said. "You need to learn to pace yourself."

"Pace myself?!" Odd howled, turning to Ulrich. "Dude, Lizzy was eating three times as much as me, three times as fast! _She_ wasn't pacing herself, so why should I?" Ulrich shrugged.

"I don't know." Ulrich managed to say before Lizzy butted in.

"One of the reasons that I won is because I haven't had anything decent to eat in three years." Lizzy grinned. "And, apparently, that bottomless pit of yours isn't so bottomless anymore." Odd growled as he lunged towards Lizzy, who took one step to the left and out of Odd's reach. Odd landed face-first onto the carpet floor of the hall. As he lifted his head and placed it on his hands, he snorted loudly.

"Come on, Odd." Jeremy said, adjusting his glasses. "Lizzy only beat you by twenty trays." Odd groaned as Aelita and Yumi helped him up.

"_Only_ twenty trays?" Odd moaned. "That means I only ate…uh…how many did I eat?...yeah…ten trays! That is really _bad_ in my opinion."

"How did it take you _that_ long to find out that thirty minus twenty is ten?" Ulrich asked. "I got the answer to that _way_ before you, and I'm failing math."

"Shut up, Ulrich." Odd said, digging in his pocket for his dorm room key. Flinging the door open, the gang was hit by a wave of unbearable stench and a bang of noise.

"What in the-" Aelita started. Suddenly, a small, dog-like shape shot out of the doorway and into Odd's arms. The tiny dog seemed to either be a Whippet, a Bull Terrier, or something in-between.

"Kiwi! What's wrong?" The second that those words left Odd's mouth, Masuku sprinted out of the room and into Lizzy's waiting arms. Kiwi growled at Masuku, who hissed in response.

"Oh boy." Lizzy groaned as clutched Masuku tighter to her chest. Masuku struggled desperately against her grip, before going limp and snuggling into her arms, his dark eyes locked onto Kiwi. Lizzy reached over her shoulder for a tiny pull-string bag with the Evanescence logo on it and opened the top. "Come on, Masuku. In you go." Masuku chattered impatiently before clambering into the bag. Lizzy looked up and gave a rather sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No prob." Odd smirked, carrying Kiwi into his dorm, quickly followed by the rest of the gang. As soon as Lizzy walked in, she started gagging. Odd turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"…Th…the…sm…_smell_…what did you do?!" Lizzy retched. Odd sniffed the air, and then shrugged.

"I don't smell anything." Odd said as he landed with a 'thump' on his bed. He reached towards his shoes and began un-lacing them.

"NO!!!" The gang (with the exception of Lizzy) cried, jumping up. Suddenly, the smell of the room seemingly tripled and the whole gang doubled over, choking on the smell.

"Odd!!" Aelita cried, slamming her hands onto her nose. Odd smiled sheepishly.

"Here." Lizzy muttered, reaching for her bag and pulling out an air-freshener can. Lifting the can, she sprayed out a thick layer of the powdery lemon scent. Everyone sighed.

"Thanks." Ulrich grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. Odd smirked as he reached under the bed and pulled out a giant box. Lizzy's mouth suddenly started watering.

"Uh…Lizzy?" Yumi questioned, waving a hand in front of the shorter girl's face.

"…C…c…ca…can…caannnddyyy…" Yumi raised an eyebrow. Odd opened the box and tossed a bag of Twix to Lizzy, whose grin _literally _reached from ear to ear.

"Want some?" Odd asked deviously, pulling out a Coke-a-cola six-pack. Lizzy nodded furiously.

…Ten minutes later…

"WowthatwasgoodIwantsomemorecanIhavesomemore Plllleeeaaaassseeee?" Lizzy asked, dropping onto her knees. (P.S. …translations at the bottom…)

"YeahyeahyeahIwantsomemoretoo!!!" Odd cried, jumping around the room like a jackrabbit on steroids.

"Both of you have had_ more _then your fill of candy, thank you very much." Aelita grunted, pulling a large Sour Patch Kids bag out of Lizzy's grip. Lizzy's eyes widened to their full extent as she looked up at Aelita with her infamous Bambi eyes. "No." Aelita said, putting her nose in the air and walking away. Lizzy whimpered. Tossing the bag into a trashcan, Aelita dropped onto her rump. Odd ran up and stood behind her.

"I'mreallytiredIwanttogotobedcanIgotobedNightNight." Odd then crumbled into a heap on Aelita's lap. Aelita's eyebrows shot up as she eyed Odd, who was snoring loudly. Yumi frowned.

"Okaaayyy…_that_ was weird."

* * *

Aroura: Translation time! 

1. Wow, that was good, I want some more. Can I have some more Pllleeeaaaassseeee?

2. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I want some more too!!!

3. I'm really tired. I want to go to bed. Can I go to bed? Night Night.

Akki: The end of this chapter scared me slightly. Oh, and, by the way...the chapter was dedicated to deathgod101...who is our cousin.

Aroura: (grins sheepishly) ...sorry, cuz.


	10. Valentine's Day

Akki: Judging by the title, we _all_ can predict that something is going to happen.

Aroura: Well, here is you promised V-day chapter!

* * *

The next few weeks were rather uneventful, with absolutely no Xana attacks and, even stranger, no Sissi attacks. But all of that tranquility ended quite abruptly when…

"Lizzy!" Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, hitting her head on the newly installed shelf above her bed.

_I knew I should've put that shelf someplace else…that's the fifth time this week that I've done that… _Lizzy thought, rubbing her head gingerly.

"Lizzy! Look!" Aelita cried, shoving a heart-shaped box of chocolates under Lizzy's nose. Lizzy groaned as a string of drool dripped out of the side of her mouth. She reluctantly pushed the chocolates away.

"What about them?" Lizzy asked, Masuku crawling onto her lap.

"When I woke up, I found them on the end of the bed with these." Aelita then held out a small, pink teddy bear with a velvet heart and a piece of parchment folded into a rose.

"I think the rose is supposed to be a note…" Lizzy pointed out, taking the piece of paper from her pink-haired friend. She carefully unfolded the note and handed it back to Aelita.

"It's a poem!" Aelita whispered, reading the note to herself. (I'm not good at poetry, so just us your imagination…) She then showed the note to Lizzy, who quickly scanned over it with her eyes. She smirked to find that the poem was signed with a six letter word written in dragon writing. (For those of you who don't know what dragon writing is or looks like, just mail me and I'll see what I can do)

"Oh, _someone's _got a secret admirer." Lizzy grinned, folding her arms over her chest. Aelita smile faded.

"…what's a secret admirer?" Aelita asked. Lizzy sweatdropped.

"The…the gang didn't tell you?"

"Tell me about what?" Aelita asked. Lizzy groaned, slamming a hand onto her forehead.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Uh…February the 14th." Aelita answered, scratching her head. She then looked at the calendar hanging above the mahogany computer table on the far side of the room. "It says…Valentine's Day…what's Valentine's Day?"

"It's the day of lovers." Lizzy said as she leaned towards Aelita and, after lacing her fingers together, placed them under her chin. She then frowned. "But…I have thoroughly hated the holiday for as long as I can remember."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is…like…all over each other." Lizzy said, tugging the VT jersey over her head and replacing it with a snug, brown v-neck shirt. "The whole holiday is…just…so…_mushy_." Lizzy shuddered.

"But…someone left you something, too."

"What?" Lizzy cried, shocked. Aelita handed her an origami crane. The tiny crane had smears of what seemed to be chocolate on its beak, wing, and tail. Opening the tiny paper bird, she smirked at the shy yet definite declaration of love written in smudgy black ink. It was also signed in dragon writing, but the word was only three letters long.

"No way…"

* * *

Akki: I wish I could've seen Lizzy's expression! 

Aroura: Let's see...origami crane, smudgy black ink, chocolate smears, signed in dragon writing...three letters long...

Akki: We'll give you all one guess.

Aroura: If you really are a dedicated fan of Code Lyoko and have seen every episode, the origami crane should've tipped you off.

Akki: Remember to keep checking back! The next chapter or two will get rather...interesting...


	11. I Knew It!

Akki: Well, that last chapter was...interesting...

Aroura: I know that this chapter is _really_ short, but there wasn't...like...the proper place to put certaint things.

* * *

"Do you think the girls got the notes?" Ulrich asked as he, Jeremy, and Odd walked towards Aelita and Lizzy's dorm. A sudden, high-pitched screech echoed through the hall.

"By the sound of _that_, I'd say yes." Odd smirked. "That sounded a lot like a shocked Aelita."

"At least the girls don't understand dragon writing." Jeremy said, quickening his pace.

"Hey, Jer. Cool it." Odd and Ulrich smirked in unison, grabbing the young genius by the shoulders. "They should be here in…three…two…one." Suddenly, Aelita appeared at the end of the hall, dragging a red Lizzy by the wrists.

"Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd!" Aelita cried, waving to them. "You've got to help me! Lizzy got this letter and the second she read it she…I don't know…froze! She refuses to talk or…or do anything!" Odd gasped silently when he realized that Lizzy was staring at the chocolate stained note that he wrote her. Did she figure out that he had written it?

"Helloooo…Lizzy?" Odd said, waving a hand in front of her face. Lizzy's emotionless face abruptly became rather fierce.

"Keep your hand away from my face!" Lizzy hissed, the sides of the paper in her hands crinkling loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ulrich asked, his eyes a little wider then usual.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me! I can read dragon writing!" Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd froze, their eyes wide.

"Y…you can read that?" Jeremy whispered, pointing to the small piece of paper in Lizzy's hand.

"Of course I can!" Lizzy growled. "I've lived by myself for five years. I didn't waste those five years lying on a sandy beach in the middle of nowhere! I'm not stupid!!" Jeremy cleared his throat, his mind blurry.

"So…uh…tonight…"

"Don't try to get me off topic, Jeremy!" Lizzy cried.

"But…I thought you should know…"

"I don't want to know!"

"But…" Lizzy howled in frustration and anger before turning to Jeremy.

"What?"

"Are…either of you going to the thing tonight?" Jeremy said before addressing Aelita. "I was hoping to invite you to come with me, Aelita." Lizzy and Aelita looked at each other, confusion written on their face.

"What thing tonight?" Lizzy and Aelita cried in unison. Jeremy twiddled his fingers, looking at the floor.

"The dance."

"Dance!?!?!?!"

* * *

Akki: (laughs uncontrolably) The next two chapters will be the best yet!!

Aroura: I'm still debating weather to have a chapter where Lizzy, Aelita, and Yumi are getting ready for the dance...or to just jump straight into the dance...


	12. To Go or Not to Go

Akki: Wow...another chapter...

Aroura: My God, I'm on a roll!

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Lizzy moaned, her head in her hands. She and Yumi and Aelita were in Lizzy and Aelita's dorm room. Aelita and Yumi shared a glance.

"So…Odd…" Yumi began, and then stopped. She knew that Lizzy could tell where this conversation was going.

"Yes." Lizzy sighed.

"Well…look at it this way…" Yumi said, chewing on her thumbnail. "At least you and Odd make a cute couple." Lizzy shot Yumi a glance that said 'If you keep talking, you'll die a slow and very painful death. And I'll be the one killing you.' Yumi gulped.

"…are you going tonight?" Aelita asked as she sifted through the clothes in the dresser, trying to find a suitable outfit for the dance.

"No…and even if I did want to come, I don't have anything to wear!" Lizzy cried, flopping onto her pillow where her head landed on something soft. Masuku hissed before climbing out from under his master's head. "…sorry, Masuku."

"Well, no matter what you say, you're coming." Yumi said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Lizzy groaned and plopped a pillow onto her face.

"Aw, come on, Lizzy! It'll be fun!" Aelita said as she grabbed Lizzy by the wrists and hauled her out of the room.

…A few hours later…

"But I _really _don't want to go!!" Lizzy cried as Yumi and Aelita tried to pull a midnight blue dress onto her. The dress was backless, had a slit going up the left side, and was covered in purple glitter. It actually looked a lot like Lizzy's Guardian Angel form dress, just in a different color.

"Now…what are we going to do about those scars?" Aelita asked.

"We just need a little make-up!" Yumi cried as she began to rub some peach-colored make-up onto Lizzy's back. Lizzy winced as the cold powder made contact with her skin.

"All we need do now is fix you're hair." Aelita said, picking up a brush. Lizzy's eyes flashed red as Aelita moved the brush towards her hair.

"Don't even think about it." Lizzy threatened.

"We _have _to do something with your hair!" Yumi said, and then grinned. She turned around and picked up a box of hair dye. Lizzy growled.

"Don't make me go Angel on you." Lizzy sneered.

"I'm just going to dye parts of your hair a dark blue to match the dress." Yumi shrugged. "Aelita, can you go get some hairpins?" Yumi forced Lizzy down and into a rolling chair. Lizzy snorted, folding her arms over her chest. Yumi picked up and comb and gently eased it through Lizzy's hair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lizzy cried, looking up at Yumi.

"Well, you want to impress Odd, don't you?" Yumi asked. Lizzy's face turned the darkest red imaginable. Yumi grinned. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Lizzy asked as Yumi began to put the hair dye over certain parts of her hair. Yumi grinned.

"Odd is going to die when he sees you." Aelita looked at Yumi.

"Odd and every other guy crushing on her."

* * *

Akki: The next chapter is going to be _AWESOME_!!!! I hear romantic music! Oh...and candlelight! (picks up violin and plays a slow, soft melody)

Aroura: You're being a little overdramatic, Akki.

Akki: Well, I'm happy, aren't I? And if I'm happy, the I'm not causing you grief.

Aroura: Touché.


	13. The Big Dance

Akki: It's here! It's here!! The chapter of the year!!

Aroura: Or...at least one of the best chapters of the story. I worked really hard on this chapter. Oh...and just one thing...I don't own the song 'Just a Dream', and I only used the title, not the lyrics.

Akki: OMG!! Four chapters in ONE DAY?!?!

* * *

"Do you think they bailed on us?" Odd asked, looking at his watch. Though he usually wore a purple cat watch, he had swapped it off for a silver watch with a diamond faceplate. Who said the odd kid had to be poor?

"Well, maybe Lizzy." Jeremy said, adjusting his glasses. "But I know that Aelita and Yumi wouldn't have bailed."

"Look, there they are." Ulrich grinned. The girls were walking down the hallway…well…two were walking and one was being half-dragged down the hallway. The guys could hear the whispered cries of '_but I don't want to go_!' Ulrich and Jeremy saw Odd grimace.

"Think of it this way, Odd." Ulrich whispered to the short blond by his side. "At least she's not going Angel on us." Ulrich smirked as he stared at Yumi, who was wearing a sparkly-black, spaghetti-strap shirt and a black skirt that was longer in the back then the front. Her hair was put up in a simple bun with two strands of hair hanging in front of her face.

"Aelita looks so pretty…" Ulrich and Odd hear Jeremy whispered. Indeed, Aelita did look very pretty. She was wearing a simple pink short-sleeved dress and hanging from her ears was a pair of dangling pink diamond earrings.

"So…what do you think of Lizzy?" Ulrich asked Odd. But Odd wasn't listening. He was…in a trance. He thought she was so…beautiful. Her midnight blue dress clung to her upper body. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail set high up on her head, and any hair left dangling was re-dyed to a dark blue color. _She looks a lot like she does when she's in her Angel form…just…skip the wings. _

"Hey, lover-boy. Hurry up." Jeremy said, grabbing Odd's shoulder. Jeremy stepped up in front of Aelita.

"Shall we go?" Jeremy asked, bowing. He then offered his hand to a giggling Aelita.

"Of course." Aelita said as Yumi paired up with Ulrich. Lizzy stayed in frozen in place, her arms crossed and her eyes magnetically attracted to the floor.

"Coming?" Lizzy looked up to see Odd standing in front of her and offering her his hand. She smiled at the innocent look on his face.

"…why not." Lizzy said, placing her hand in his. She and Odd then caught up with the rest of the gang. Odd looked at Lizzy out of the corner of his eye. _Why not?_ The thought kept running through his mind.

_Well, it's not a definite yes, but at least it not an outright 'I hate you.' Pffft…it's a start…_

The Gang finally got down to the gym, and the guys led the girls over to a table and went to get them drinks.

"So, what do you think of Odd?" Yumi asked Lizzy, who was fiddling with a stray piece of hair.

"I don't know. He looks nice…I guess." Lizzy commented, staring at Odd in his dark purple suit.

"Are you going to dance with him?" Yumi asked, giving Lizzy a gentle elbow nudge to the waist. Lizzy grimaced.

"I can't dance." Lizzy answered. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other.

"So that's why you didn't want to come." Aelita said. Lizzy nodded.

"Here you go." Odd said, returning with two cups of punch. He handed one to Lizzy, who nodded in a silent 'Thank you.' At that moment, the DJ swapped to a slow song. The song was a rather odd personal favorite of Lizzy's, 'Just a Dream'. Odd stood up and faced Lizzy.

"Would you like to dance?" Odd asked, sounding like a proper gentleman rather then his usual self. Lizzy looked back at Aelita and Yumi, who gave her a little-too-hard shove that sent her out of the chair and into Odd's arms. Lizzy's face turned beet red and she tried to jump backwards, only to find that Odd had wrapped his arms around her. Lizzy looked up at Odd and gulped. "Is that a yes?" Lizzy, after a moment's hesitation, nodded slowly. Odd helped her to stand up straight before leading her to the middle of the gym. Just before they disappeared into the crowd, Lizzy turned and sent Yumi and Aelita a 'help me' look. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up to go dance with their dates.

"Come on." Aelita whispered to Jeremy. "It looks like Lizzy needs some help."

"Mental or otherwise?" Jeremy smirked at his own wisecrack remark.

"Neither." Aelita said, pulling Jeremy onto the dance floor by the hand. While this was going on, Lizzy and Odd his finally reached the middle of the gym. As usual, all of the male eyes in the room had followed her to that spot, and Lizzy could make out the muffled comments of '_He is so lucky_'. She turned to Odd and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Lizzy gulped again before slowly rocking from side to side, dancing with the music. Odd smiled at her.

_At least she's dancing with me…_Odd thought. _But…she looks kind of…nervous. _Odd silently gasped as Lizzy placed her head onto his chest. (Remember, Odd is a good couple inches taller then Lizzy) Odd smiled again, breathing in a deep breath though his nose. He smelled something sweet…kind of like a flower…what was it? Lilac? At least that what he though it was. Behind them, Aelita and Jeremy grinned at the rather cute couple.

"They look so sweet together, don't you think so?" Aelita asked Jeremy, lifting her head off of his shoulder.

"Yeah. And I've never seen Lizzy so nervous before." Jeremy answered. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aelita." Aelita smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jeremy."

…a few hours later…

"Here you go." Odd said, opening the door of Lizzy's dorm room. Lizzy turned to Odd, smiling.

"I had a great time, Odd." Lizzy whispered. Odd's face broke into a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Really." Lizzy smiled. Odd took her hand in his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Odd smiled. He hesitated a second before leaning forward and kissing Lizzy's cheek. "Uh…see ya." Odd said as he turned and trotted down the hall. Lizzy stood there, stupefied, before slowly lifting a hand and gently touching the place where Odd's lips had brushed against her cheek. Then, an oddly giddy smile plastered onto her face, she turned and walked into her room.

* * *

Aroura: Aw...that was so sweet...I think this chapter is my best work yet. 

Akki: This chapter made me want to throw up.

Aroura: Oh, Akki...


	14. Afterthoughts

Akki: Wow, it's been a while.

Aroura: You can say that again. This chapter is kinda crappy, but it'll do for now.

* * *

…the day after the dance…

"Brrriiinnnggg!!!"

"Aww, shut up." Lizzy moaned as she slammed her hand onto the bedside table repeatedly, searching for the 'snooze' button on her tiny transparent blue clock. Her hand finally smacked the top of the clock, and the obnoxious ringing ceased.

"Lizzy, stop pressing the snooze button!" Aelita groaned, standing above Lizzy's bed with her hands on her hips. "This is the fifteenth time you done that!"

"You've been counting?!" Lizzy's muffled cry emitted from underneath her pillow.

"Yes, I have." Aelita said.

"What time is it?" Lizzy asked with a moan.

"Uh…" Aelita turned and looked at Lizzy's alarm clock. "…eleven fifty-five."

"WHAT?!!?" Lizzy screeched, jumping out of her bed. She ran over to the closet and furiously dug through her outfits. "Where is it?!?!" Lizzy howled, flinging random outfits over her shoulder.

"Lizzy…what's wrong?" Aelita asked, pulling one of Lizzy's 'Bahamas' shirts off of her head. Lizzy froze.

"Uhmm…he heh?" Lizzy grinned pathetically.

"What?" Aelita asked again.

"Uhmm…Odd asked me…to go with him…to see a movie………and get some ice-cream." Lizzy whispered, her voice getting softer with every word she spoke. Aelita stood there, silent, before a sly grin slowly spread across her face.

"Odd asked you out?" Aelita whispered, her grin getting larger. "And you said yes?" Lizzy gulped, and slowly nodded her head. Aelita jumped into the air and let out a wild howl of joy. She then ran over to Lizzy and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Ae…Aelita…ca…can't…breath!" Lizzy gasped, pushing Aelita away from her. Aelita giggled and let go.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with him." Aelita smiled.

"Well…I just couldn't say no…I mean…with us being best friend…it would be awfully hard to not talk to each other or something like that." Lizzy answered, pulling on a loose, thin-fabric blue shirt with silver stitching around the wrists.

"You know…you two are the cutest couple in the world!!" Aelita cried. Lizzy's face tuned in unimaginable shade of purple, and then a second later, there was a small 'pop'. Aelita gasped. "Uh…Lizzy…have you always had ears?" Lizzy looked at Aelita as if she had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Uh, duh." Lizzy said, putting her wallet in her back pocket.

"No…that's not what I mean…" Aelita said. "I mean, like…cat ears." Lizzy's eyes widened as her fingers slowly traced their way to the top of her head. The tips of her fingers brushed against something soft, and it certainly wasn't her hair.

"Oh…my…God…" Lizzy whispered.

"Do all humans have tails?" Aelita asked. Lizzy looked like she was about to cry. She then reached around and touched the floor by her rear, and felt something long and fuzzy. Gripping it, she pulled it to her face to find that she did, indeed, have a long, spotted, orange-yellow tail sticking out of her backend.

"What the heck is going on!?!?!" Lizzy screeched. "What am I going to do?!"

"Maybe we should go see Jeremy." Aelita suggested, looking at Lizzy as if it was perfectly normal for a human to have cheetah ears and a tail.

"Pffft, Einstein! Yeah, we should go see Einstein!!" Lizzy cried sarcastically. "Just one question…how are we going to get there without anybody seeing me?!!!" Aelita tapped her chin, and grinned.

"I've got an idea…"

…ten minutes later…

"A hat and a really long jacket? Aelita, this isn't going to work!" Lizzy whispered furiously as the two rushed down the hall and towards Jeremy's dorm room.

"It's ok, Lizzy. We're almost there." Aelita said, turning a corner.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Aroura: I absolutly HATE the way I ended this chapter.

Akki: Yeah, and I absolutly HATE you.

Aroura: ...shut up.


	15. WHY?

Aroura: Ok...I got a few things to cover. First of all, I know I'm putting some of the charaters OCC, more specifically, Jeremy. The wisecrack remarks are only for your amusement. I'm not trying to get ppl angry, but if you're really ticked about it, mail me and...I guess I'll swap out the chapter.

Akki: And I know that Aroura's grammar isn't the best in the world, but...

Aroura: Shut up, Akki.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Good grief, what is it this time?! I mean, seriously, Odd. How many times do you need to ask me about which movie you're going to watch on your date?!" Jeremy cried, slamming a fist onto his desk.

"Jeremy, you better let us in, or else you'll burn in the fires of the underworld for the rest of eternity!!" A voice cried. The second the threat reached his ears, Jeremy flew out of his chair and towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." Jeremy said, replacing his glasses. They had fallen off in Jeremy hasty race to the door. "Hey, Aelita."

"Hey to you, too." Aelita smiled. Jeremy grunted and pointed to Lizzy.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jeremy asked. Lizzy furiously yanked off the VT cap and brown jacket to reveal her orange ears and tail. "Ok…now I see the problem."

"Jeremy, what is wrong with me?!" Lizzy screeched. "This has _never_ happened to me before, and I've had my powers since I was six!!" Jeremy scratched his chin and gazed up at the ceiling. Lizzy moaned in frustration before tackling the young blond-haired genius. "Well?!?!"

"Maybe your trip to Lyoko triggered this effect on your powers." Jeremy replied simply.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Lizzy cried, clawing desperately at the top of her head. She was surprised to find that she had actually done some damage to herself, her fingers covered in tiny droplets of blood. "Uh…"

"What's up with the claws?" Jeremy asked, pointing out the over obvious.

"Claws?" Lizzy whispered, looking at the back of her fingers. "What is going on?!"

"We might need to bring you back to Lyoko to do a scan on you." Jeremy said, hoping up and jogging over to his computer. He pulled up Lizzy's Lyoko database, and suddenly millions of unreadable words flew past the screen. He then turned back to Lizzy. "Did you know that you have whiskers?" Lizzy screamed and started to bang her head painfully against Aelita's knee.

"Lizzy, you really need to calm down." Aelita said, trying to pull Lizzy off of her leg.

"Found it." Jeremy said. Lizzy sprinted to his computer…on her knees.

"You figured out what's wrong with me?!" Lizzy cried desperately.

"The scanners picked up a few remaining traces of radiation off of your body, and, as a result, the radiation altered your DNA even further. When we did the transfer, the energy waves inside the scanner mixed with the damaging properties of the radiation and gave you the ability to use your Lyoko powers here, on Earth." Jeremy explained. Lizzy stared at him with a slightly pissed off look etched into her face.

"So, you mean…I'm like…stuck this way." Lizzy whispered.

"Maybe…" Jeremy answered, typing away. Aelita walked up behind Jeremy and put her hands on the back of his chair.

"Where are Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Oh no!!" Lizzy cried. "I'm gonna miss my date!!"

"Uh…Lizzy…" Jeremy started, suddenly grabbing the girl's attention. In Lizzy's haste to turn around, she tripped over her own two feet and did a faceplant. The bang that followed Lizzy's faceplant was followed by four small pops. Lizzy was back to normal.

"What is it, Einstein?" Came Lizzy's muffled cry.

"Uhmm…never mind."

* * *

Aroura: One last thing...Dear Very-Nice-People-Who-Make-Mew-Mew-Power, your idea was so cute, I wanted to borrow it. Please don't kill me.

Akki: No, please do.

Aroura: groans


	16. So Far, So Good

Aroura: Long time no write.

Akki: We wanna thank everyone for the reviews! We were gonna put this up sooner, but if you go to Shelburne Middle and you take Spanish, then you know about the big project that we stayed up 'till three in the morning trying to finish.

Aroura: This chapter is dedicated to Heroe93.

* * *

"I can't believe that I am SO late…why didn't my clock wake me up earlier?" Lizzy muttered to herself as she tried to fix her hair. She then rubbed her nose gingerly. "And I could've done without the faceplant."

"There you are!" Odd cried, getting up off of the bench. "I thought something had happened." He then noticed that Lizzy was slightly pale. "Liz, you 'kay?"

"I'm fine!" Lizzy lied, putting her hand behind her back and crossing her fingers. "Well, let's go!" Lizzy then grabbed Odd by the hand and started walking towards the gate that lead out of the campus. Odd blushed and cleared his throat.

"So…uh…what movie do you want to see?" Odd asked.

"I don't really know…what do you think we should see?"

"I know that they just came out with a new movie that's kind of like Harry Potter." Odd replied. "You wanna go see that?"

"Sure!"

…in the movie theater…

The movie turned out to be just as Odd described. It was filled with magic and mystery and was surprisingly similar to the Harry Potter series. They were over halfway through the movie, to a point where two of the main characters were in a duel with the bad guy. Lizzy was so fascinated with the movie that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. Odd took this as a chance and used the old yawn-and-stretch technique, lifting his arm into the air and opening his mouth in a giant, fake yawn. He then carefully placed his arm around Lizzy's shoulders. Lizzy shuddered slightly when she realized that there was an odd tingling sensation by her ears and at the base of her spine.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Came a snobby voice from behind the two. They turned to find Sissi standing at the back of the theater, a large smirk on her face. Standing behind her were her two cronies, Herve and Nicolas. She walked up to Lizzy and Odd.

"What is it, Sissi?" Odd asked, fidgeting slightly. Lizzy sighed and gently put a hand on his knee.

"I don't know." Sissi said, before looking around Odd's side and looking at Lizzy. "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" A sudden growl emitted from Lizzy's throat as her face scrunched up in anger, revealing a pair of very long, sharp canines. A pair of cheetah ears flipped themselves up from beneath her hair and then folded back against her head, showing just how pissed Lizzy was. Six long whiskers sprouted from her cheeks and the pupils in her eyes turned so thin it looked like they weren't even there.

"Whoa!" Odd cried, yanking off his jacket and throwing it over Lizzy's head. Something long thumped him on the leg, and he looked down. A spotted cheetah tail tapped his leg impatiently. The tip of the tail then pointed to the jacket covering its owner's head. "Uh…heh…sorry, Sissi. We gotta go." Odd used one hand to grab Lizzy's tail and the other reached for her hand as he lead her out of the theater.

"Odd! What's the big idea? The movie wasn't over yet!" Lizzy cried as the two stepped into an ally by the theater.

"It's not my fault you went all creepy on me!" Odd shot. Lizzy froze, her cat-like eyes wide.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lizzy whispered. "D…do I look like a cheetah?"

"Yeah…well…a human with cheetah-like features." Odd replied. Lizzy slammed a hand onto her forehead.

"We gotta get back to Kadic…but how?" Lizzy muttered, scratching her head with a clawed hand. She then smiled and snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Odd asked. Lizzy pulled off her jacket to reveal the forest-green halter top underneath. After she had rushed out of Jeremy room, she went back to her dorm and swapped her shirt…just in case. She tossed her jacket at Odd.

"Hold this." She said as she raised her hand into the air. "Guardian Wings." She whispered, a ball of light forming in her hand. The small ball split and ran like two snakes towards her back. They connected to her shoulders and quickly grew in size, until they were about fourteen feet in length. The light then faded, leaving a pair of black wings on Lizzy's shoulders. She then turned to Odd. "Ready?" Odd nodded mutely. Lizzy ran towards Odd, laced her arms around his chest, and leaped into the air, flapping furiously.

"You 'kay?" Odd asked, looking at Lizzy over his shoulder.

"Yeah…we just need to get above the cloud line so that no one sees us." Lizzy's voice sounded slightly strained. She looked at Odd out of the corner of her eye. "Did you know that you're heavier then you look?"

* * *

Akki: So...this chapter is named 'So Far, So Good'...does that mean the next chapter will be named 'I Spoke too Soon'?

Aroura: Must you give away the name of the next chapter?

Akki: You mean...I was right? Cool! I spoiled you surprise a little!!


	17. I Spoke WAY Too Soon

Akki: I can't believe that I actually guessed the title right! (scrolls down and reads the chapter) ...wow...Aroura...you got _really _evil here...you know that...right? 

Aroura: Maybe I do...maybe I don't...

Akki: (continues to read) ...wow...really evil...

Aroura: Glad you like it.

Akki: I never said I liked it...I just said that you got really evil...and, for you...I didn't really think that was possible...

* * *

"I hope we get there okay." Odd said as Lizzy continued her furious flapping.

"Don't worry." Lizzy reassured him. "We'll get there all right." A few moments of uncomfortable silence surrounded the two. The air whipped wildly around them, making it hard for Lizzy's clawed fingers to grip Odd shirt. She grunted as she adjusted her grip on his chest.

"How far are we from Kadic?" Odd asked, scanning the ground below.

"About a mile and a half." Lizzy responded. Odd suddenly became very stiff.

"…do you hear that?" Odd asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Did I hear-" Lizzy's sudden stop startled Odd. He looked up, and what he saw made him cry out in surprise. There were two arrows sticking out of Lizzy's shoulder and a third had pierced her right wing. A slow trickled of blood slid down her right arm. Odd gasped as he felt Lizzy's grip on him loosen considerably. He looked at Lizzy's face. Her eyes were wide and there was a single tear making its path down her cheek.

"…Li…Lizzy?" Odd started, his whole body shaking. Lizzy's wings suddenly snapped shut and she let go of Odd as the two plummeted towards the pavement. A small figure dressed in green swooped down and grabbed Odd. He looked up in surprise to see a small girl about six years old with glasses and a green bowtie in her mahogany-colored hair and…wings. Big black ones. Odd looked back at Lizzy to find that she was still falling…fast.

"She'll be okay." The girl said to Odd.

"Are you sure?" Odd asked.

"She's tough." The girl replied. "We can go get her once we land."

…rewind a little…off in the distance…

A young man with brown hair and glasses held up a bow and skillfully loaded three arrows into it. He held the tail of the arrows to his right eye, waiting.

"Just a little closer…" He whispered, targeting what looked like a giant black bird…that was carrying an elongated purple object. "Let's see…there are seven angels…the arrows hit one…" He let the arrows fly, and grinned when he heard a surprised cry. He saw the two plummet towards the ground, and growled slightly when he saw a second green angel grab the purple human. But the angel leader was still falling. He then heard her hit the pavement with a sickening bang. "…and then there are six."

* * *

Akki: (shudders slightly) ...really evil... 

Aroura: Sorry 'bout the short chappie...I just wanted to leave you hanging. Please review!


	18. One Down, Six to Go

Aroura: Sorry, 'nother short chappie.

Akki: Y'all are gonna hate us for this one...

* * *

"Lizzy! Where are you?!" Odd cried, running into a dark ally. He gasped when he saw the broken figure in front of him. Lizzy had landed in the ally…and…by the looks of it…she landed pretty hard too. It looked as if her left arm was broken and there was a large purple bruise on the left side of her forehead. The arrows were still implanted in her body, and Odd carefully bent over her and began to gently edge them out. Lizzy groaned in pain as the first arrow pulled itself free of her skin. Odd pulled on the second one just as the green angel landed beside him.

"Looks like she hit harder then I thought she would." The little girl whispered, near tears.

"You think!" Odd cried, outraged. He turned to her and put his face down until his nose was just an inch away from hers. "Just _who _do you think you are?"

"Kelsey Niwa, at your service!" the girl cried, saluting Odd. "I'm Lizzy's adopted little sister! And I'm the Emerald Angel!" Kelsey then turned to Lizzy. "We might want to get her to a hospital."

"Right…just let me call the others."

…meanwhile…

"So? Have you completed the task I gave you?" A deep voice emitted from the dark, addressing the young brunette kneeling in the center of the 'room'.

"Yes, my lord." The young man responded. He quickly brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're sure that she's gone…permanently?"

"Of course." The man lifted a hand and a bright orb emitted from his hand. Inside of the orb were multiple pictures of the Lyoko Gang and the two discovered Angels. "I can do no wrong. I was created by you to serve you…" A devilish grin spread across the man's face. "…Master Xana."

* * *

Aroura: Ohhh!!! Cliffie!! I just love doing this to y'all!

Akki: (looks at group of angry readers) And I just love what they're gonna do to you.


	19. The Culprit

Aroura: I hope this will make up for the really short chapters I put up.

Akki: I have to say, Aroura. I think that you really outdid yourself with the last few chapters.

Aroura: Thank you, Akki. There are some notes at the bottom, but you don't have to read them if you don't want to.

* * *

…a while later… 

It had taken the rest of the Lyoko Gang at least an hour and a half to get out of the campus, mainly because Jim was standing guard on this particular day. And, the whole time, he was muttering on about secret passages and the sort. The gang finally burst into one of the recovery rooms to find Odd and an unknown girl sitting by Lizzy's bed.

"How is she?" Aelita whispered.

"We don't know." The little girl said. "Odd didn't want them to tell us anything until you guys got here."

"And you guys certainly took your sweet time." Odd muttered, furious. Yumi turned to the little girl on Lizzy's left.

"You're one of Lizzy's friends, aren't you?" Yumi said, pulling up a chair.

"My name is Kelsey Niwa." Kelsey said. "I'm Lizzy's adopted little sister and was the first one that was found by Lizzy. I'm also the Emerald Angel and the youngest of the group."

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy said.

"I'm glad you all are here." The doctor said as he walked into the room. He seemed to be in his late forties, with grey-brown hair and a pair of glasses place precariously on the tip of his nose.

"So?" Odd grumbled. "What's going to happen to her?" The doctor sighed and sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"Well…" He started, and then stopped. "Do you want me to tell you the easy way or the hard way?"

"We want to know everything." The gang responded.

"Ok…Ms. Hiwatari-"

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"Lizzy!" Kelsey answered. "Her name is Elizabeth Hiwatari!"

"Yes…well…Ms. Hiwatari got herself beat up pretty bad." The doctor said. "Her left arm is broken in three places and she hit her head exceedingly hard on the pavement." The gang turned to look at the bruise on Lizzy's forehead. "She also broke one rib and has two holes in her right shoulder. The problem is…these holes look like they were made by an arrow…or a knife." Odd growled, his mind flashing back a couple of hours to when the arrows had first pierced Lizzy's skin. He had made himself a silent vow to find and kill the person that had done it. "And…" The doctor looked uncomfortable. "…she's in a coma." The gang looked at him. "Actually…she is wavering in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she's awake…sometimes she's not…"

"So…she could wake up at any time?" Aelita asked.

"Apparently her body is trying to heal her and when it thinks she's healed, she wakes up." The doctor replied. "But then her body puts her back to sleep because she's not completely healed yet."

"Oh." Aelita whispered. Her lip quivered slightly.

"I'll leave you all alone." The doctor stood and exited the room.

"What are we going to do?" Yumi asked. Odd looked at Yumi before reaching down and grabbed Lizzy's uninjured hand.

"…what can we do?"

The next few weeks were spent either at Kadic or at the hospital in Lizzy's room. Odd was the one who spent the most time there. The whole group's grades were slipping as they forgot to turn in assignment or were constantly getting off track in the classroom. Any free time they had was spent in Lizzy's room. They even snuck Masuku in to the hospital so that he wouldn't be lonely and so Jim wouldn't take him. That's when it happened. The gang was sitting in the room with Lizzy. They had brought along Masuku and Kelsey's dragonfly, Kirameki. The tiny pink and blue bug was about a foot long, with giant, shimmering wing. Odd was sitting on Lizzy's right side, holding her hand. He gently squeezed her hand and sighed. That's when he felt her squeeze his hand back. Odd's eyes shot open.

"L…Lizzy?" Odd stammered. The Lyoko Gang jolted awake. Lizzy groaned in pain.

"Are you awake?" Kelsey asked, placing a hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Everything hurts." Lizzy moaned.

"How do you feel?" Yumi asked, Masuku crawling up the back of her shirt and looking over her shoulder at his master.

"I just said how I feel." Lizzy grinned painfully. "I just said everything hurts."

"Oh." Aelita giggled.

"Good to see you again." Kelsey smiled. Lizzy looked at her and another pained grin spread across her face.

"Kelsey?" Lizzy asked.

"That's my name." Kelsey answered, leaning down to hug Lizzy gently around the neck.

"What happened to me?" Lizzy asked, wincing as she sat up. Odd placed his hands on the back of her shoulders and helped her up. The gang looked at each other before filling her in. When they were done, she flopped back and rested her head on her pillow.

"I'm going to find that person and kill them." Lizzy grumbled.

"I hope you're not referring to me, kittycat." The gang turned to find a young man sitting in the window. He had long brown hair, much like Ulrich's, and was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a sleeveless black top. Around his neck was a long silver chain. He had a pair of small glasses placed on his nose. On his feet was a pair of black and silver sneakers. And, sticking out of his back was…a pair of wings. Black wings. Just like the Angel's wings. "The name's Andrew." He hopped out of the window and landed silently on the ground.

"You're the one that shot me!" Lizzy cried out. Andrew held his arms out to the sides and bowed.

"That's me." Andrew smirked. He stood back up and ruffled his hair. His hazel eyes glistened.

"Who sent you?" Lizzy demanded.

"You know him." Andrew sneered. "Master Xana." The gang gasped.

"_Xana _created you?!" Jeremy cried.

"Nope." Andrew answered smugly. "I was created from Lizzy's DNA." The gang turned to Lizzy. She was shaking with fury and her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning dangerously white. "If you want some answers, you might as well consult my master. But, I highly doubt he would tell you. Well, see ya." Andrew flipped out of the window and, opening his wings with a snap, he soared off. Lizzy growled, her cheetah ears flipping up before pinning themselves down on her head.

"I'm really starting to hate this Xana."

* * *

Aroura: Ok...Andrew and Kelsey are based off of real people that I know. Kelsey is exactly like she is in the story, except, in real life, she is older and in a wheelchair. Andrew is one of my best friends who moved away a while ago, and is exactly like his is in this story, with just a few tweaks to his personality and outfit. The name of Kelsey's dragonfly, Kirameki, means sparkle in Japanese. 

Akki: Yawn, that's enough of your babbling.

Aroura: Oh...and one last thing - this is just a random bit of info, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to - Lizzy is actually based on me, except I changed my last name, used my middle name as my first, and made some tweaks to my personality and style.


	20. Wow, I'm Bored!

Aroura: OMG, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wait two weeks!

Akki: Well...

Aroura: (sigh) The first part of this chapter is kind of a filler, but the last part accounts towards something...I was bored while I was writing this AND I was playing 'I Spy' at the same time...so...now...I hope the beginning makes a little more sense.

* * *

"…I spy…something white."

"The wall."

"Uh…okay…I spy-"

"The wall."

"Darn! I spy-"

"The wall. Do we really have to play this game?" Lizzy groaned, moving into a sitting position. Kelsey nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah." Kelsey agreed. "I'm six, and I'm already bored of this game! And this is the first time I've played it, too!"

"If we have to play I Spy, then can't you pick something that's not white…or the wall…?" Lizzy grumbled, addressing Odd. The purple-clad boy crossed his arms and made a tiny 'humph' sound. He stuck his lower lip out and stared angrily at Lizzy. "Oh, Odd. You know the puppy-dog pout doesn't work on me. If anything, it makes me even more stubborn."

"Where are the others?" Kelsey asked.

"Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita are at the factory." Odd answered. They had left Lizzy alone for a little bit and took Kelsey to show her around the factory. They just didn't materialize her yet, because they didn't want Kelsey to grow ears…or a tail…or…something like that.

"I'm hungry…" Lizzy whispered, falling backwards and into the mound of pillows behind her head. Odd sighed and stood up.

"I'll go get you something." Odd walked out of the room, leaving Kelsey and Lizzy alone for the first time since they were reunited.

"Do you know where the other Angels are?" Lizzy asked, getting straight to the point.

"I saw Amy a while ago, but…we didn't really talk all that much." Kelsey responded. "And I did see Michelle's bear cub, but…I don't think he recognized me."

"Well, of course not." Lizzy said. "He hasn't seen you since you were two."

"I'm back!" Odd cried happily. He held a tray with three bowls of chicken soup. Handing one to Lizzy, he said, "I made sure they added extra noodles, just like you like it."

"Yay!" Lizzy smiled, placing the hot bowl onto her lap.

"Itadakemasu?" Kelsey asked, holding up her bowl.

"Itadakemasu." Lizzy responded, holding up her bowl as well. She then picked up a spoon and started shoveling the hot soup into her mouth.

"Whoa, slow down!" Odd said, gently pulling the bowl from Lizzy's grasp. "You're gonna burn yourself." Lizzy growled slightly, her cat ears popping up from under her hair.

"I'm hungry." Lizzy whispered. She then eyed Odd, licking her lips. "Can I eat you?" Lizzy asked, her eyes narrowed and her head cocked to one side. Odd gulped and handed the bowl back to her. "I'll take that as a no." She started scooping a spoonful of chicken, noodles, and carrots into her mouth. A sudden chattering from underneath Lizzy's pillow made Odd and Kelsey jump. Masuku crawled out from under the pillow, grabbed a large piece of chicken from off of Lizzy's spoon, and shoved it into his mouth, chomping loudly.

"Masuku!" Kelsey smiled.

"It's only the runt. That thing had me scared for a second." Odd sighed. Masuku shot Odd a look as if he understood what he had said. Masuku squeaked and hissed loudly before grabbing Lizzy's bowl and the remains of the soup in it and pulled it back under the pillow. A chewing sound emitted from behind Lizzy, who smirked and placed her spoon on the bedside table.

"Wow, he's hungry."

...meanwhile...

"You idiot! I thought I told you to get rid of her for good!" An agitated voice screamed. Andrew pulled his wings closer to his body.

"I tried, my lord." Andrew said, bowing his head. "I didn't think she would survive. She and the rest of her flock are stronger then we thought."

"I don't care how strong she is!" Xana cried. "You don't understand…she is the only one who can destroy us. I don't care about the rest of the Angels; she is the only one that matters!" Xana stopped and emitted a noise that sounded much like an aggravated sigh. "You apparently have never heard of the prophecy, have you?" Andrew shook his head, a slightly puzzled look in his eyes. He then smirked and a pair of long bright orange fox ears appeared, contrasting greatly with his dark red-brown hair.

"But I am willing to learn." Andrew answered slyly. Xana's chuckle emitted from the darkness.

"I admire your courage. But…what you will see…will shock you greatly."

* * *

Aroura: Cliffie!! I love it!

Akki: Now, it's-

Aroura and Akki: Translation Time!!

Aroura: Itadakemasu is a Japanese saying for "it's time to eat". Most families in Japan say it before thier afternoon meal (dinner). I'm like...really happy right now because Andrew, the guy that Andrew in the story is base on, is back! Well, not back...but I saw him at a resturant and we started talking...it's the first talk we've had in two years!

Akki: (sarcastically) Wow, that's a long time.

Aroura: I know.


	21. New Stakes, New Pains

Aroura: (sounds like one of those announcers at pro wrestling) HELLO, EVERYBODY!!!

Akki: (yanks microphone out of Aroura's grip) Okay, we get the picture. You're some overweight, gender-confused hedgehog.

Aroura: (glares menacingly at darker self) Akki...

Akki: (in an angelic voice) ...yes?

Aroura: (pulls out hammer) I can't believe I'm going to say this but...you better run.

Akki: FINALLY!! Now we're gettin' somewhere!

* * *

"I can't believe it! I'm finally out of that dreaded place!!" Lizzy cried as she sprinted out of the hospital doors. Odd and Kelsey followed behind at a safe distance. Lizzy stopped in front of the large white building and stretched, her long arms reaching towards the sky. She then bent over and touched her toes before standing back up and letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"So…you want to go the factory?" Odd asked, walking closer to Lizzy. Lizzy smirked. She then pointed to Odd and the gestured to the manhole in front of her.

"You take Kelsey." Lizzy answered. "I want to take the long way." Lizzy grinned again, her whiskers appearing momentarily. "Race ya!!" She then turned and sprinted down the sidewalk and through the park. Odd grabbed Kelsey's wrists and pulled her down into the manhole.

…meanwhile…

"So…that's what would happen…" Andrew whispered as he examined the multitude of glowing orbs in front of him. He pulled on the feathers of his right wing until one of them painfully pulled themselves free. He stared at the feather before tossing it over his shoulder. "I finally see why you're so worried." Andrew commented, propping his chin up onto his hand.

"This is why I need you to get rid of her." Xana answered smugly. "I can't touch her. She is protected by some magic that I don't recognize. That's why I cloned her. You are the only person who can do her harm." Andrew smirked, his fox ears appearing suddenly. He reached around and placed a hand by his rump and grabbed onto the bushy orange fox tail sticking out of his rear.

"I could've done without the tail, though." Andrew muttered, moving his wings back and forth in a lazy rhythm. "Why am I the only one who can hurt her?"

"You are created from her DNA. That means that you are a part of her…just…a separate part. And when I cloned you, I gave you special powers to make you stronger then her…virtually indestructible." Andrew grinned at this comment and scratched his chin. He then stood up and stretched.

"And these powers are…?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Xana retorted. A large bubble appeared in front of Andrew. He smirked to find that is was a picture of Lizzy running though the forest. "She was just released from the hospital and is on her way to the factory."

"What do you want me to do?"

Xana chuckled. "I think you know."

…with Lizzy…

"I am so winning." Lizzy panted. Her eyes momentarily fell to the ground. In front of her was a roughly made trail of footprints; created by the Gang's constant trips though the forest. She was on the right track. Her movements came to a sudden stop as she leaned against a tree, sucking in as much air as she could. "I really need to learn to stop pushing myself so hard." She gasped, a hand pressed against her chest. Looking around, she quickly took in her surroundings and put them in a bank in the back of her memory for further reference. There was an abundance of tall trees and birds and-

Her view was suddenly obstructed by a flurry of black feathers.

"I see you're feeling better." A voice whispered in Lizzy's ear, and she cried out in surprise. Andrew was behind her and had her arms locked above her head with one hand. The other arm was curled around her neck. "I seriously didn't think that you would survive that little crash but," Andrew chuckled slightly before continuing, "I guess I was wrong."

"Get off me, you good-for-nothin' clone!" Lizzy screamed. She picked her foot up and rammed it backwards, only to find Andrew still standing and a sudden burst of pain erupt from her shin. Andrew shoved her to the ground, put one knee in the center of her back, and locked both arms behind her.

"Well, this is interesting. Xana was right. You _can't_ hurt me." Andrew snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzy hissed in pain.

"Apparently, whenever I am physically hurt by you, the other Angels, or the Lyoko Gang, you feel the pain, not me." Andrew's fox ears appeared with a pop. "Sly as a fox, I guess you could say…"

"Teleportation!" Lizzy cried, and suddenly, she disappeared. Andrew sat there with one knee buried in the mud before groaning in frustration and flipping into the air.

"Master Xana won't be too happy 'bout this…"

* * *

Aroura: Attention...attention all. There will only be one or two more chapters to this story before I start the next part of it. 

Akki: But...I feel like we just started...(cries pathetically)

Aroura: Don't worry. The story isn't over yet. I'm just going to put the next...uh...section into the story. This was only the beginning.

Akki: (sniffs) And the next part will be...?

Aroura: A crossover...with Pokemon or Harry Potter...I'm not sure which though...

Akki: (stares blankly at Aroura) Whatever you say, Chief.


	22. And Off We Go!

Aroura: Hello, peoples!!

Akki: ...peoples?

Aroura: Yeah! Peoples! (coughs) After I get a little more stuff done, I want to redo the first few chapters to make them a little more interesting. I'm not gonna change the overall plot, just a few little tidbits and such...oh...I'm having a blond-joke moment!!

Akki: Oh, God.

Aroura: I'll...i'll save the joke for later. It's so stupid! ...maybe I shouldn't put it up...'cause some of ya'll might have blond hair...I'm not against blonds, I just...uh...

Akki: I'll enjoy seeing you squirm your way outta this one.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Lizzy so long." Odd said as he and Kelsey walked into the supercomputer room. Jeremy sat at the computer, furiously typing away. Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita were all crowded around him.

"Where's Lizzy?" Aelita asked, never taking her eyes off of the screen. "You were supposed to bring her here, not lose her! No, Jeremy, you need to turn that back on and shut _this_ component off." Aelita pointed at two of the boxes on the screen as she talked. Suddenly, a low humming filled the room.

"What the?" Jeremy muttered, looking around. "That's not the computer…is it?" With a sudden bang, Lizzy appeared behind the group in a flash of light. She hovered in the air for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

"Lizzy!" the Gang hopped up and ran over to Lizzy.

"Wake up!" Kelsey cried, landing on her knees by the unconscious girl.

Yumi turned to Odd. "Maybe Aelita did explain you mission properly. You were supposed to bring Lizzy here _safely_." Yumi glared at the short, purple-clad boy. Odd let out a little whimper.

"We can't get her to wake up!" Aelita said, shaking Lizzy's shoulder. Odd sighed.

"Elizabeth, we're having sausage-bacon-ham-and egg sandwiches!"

"Cool! I want ten." Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she sat up, her head nearly colliding with Kelsey's. Her face suddenly scrunched up in anger. "Hey! What did I tell you about calling me Elizabeth?!" Odd crossed his arms and smirked.

"What took you so long?" Ulrich asked.

"I had a little run-in with Andrew." Lizzy replied darkly. Lizzy put her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up onto her feet. She then cried out in pain and landed back down on her rump. The front of her left pant leg was covered in blood.

"Here…I got it." Kelsey moved a hand towards Lizzy's leg. Waving it over the bloodstain, she muttered a few unrecognizable words. When she took her hand away, Lizzy's pant leg was clean. "What happened?"

"I tried to kick Andrew and, apparently, whenever he is hurt by one of us, I feel the pain." Lizzy groaned, pulling herself to her feet. "I guess he was right."

"Well, you couldn't have kicked him that hard." Yumi said.

"I didn't. I guess the pain I feel is multiplied a couple times."

"Then…how do we get rid of him?" Aelita asked.

"I think we should get the other Angels…maybe they could help." Kelsey suggested. Lizzy nodded in approval.

"You ready?" Lizzy asked, holding her hand out to the younger girl. Kelsey grabbed on to her hand and nodded.

"Yup." Kelsey smiled, raising her free hand into the air.

"Guardian Transformation!"

"Emerald Transformation!"

The two girls' wings appeared suddenly, ripping themselves from the backs of their shirts. A bright orb of light formed in between the girls' shoulder blades and molded to their bodies. There was a crackling sound as two scepters materialize in front of them. They simultaneously reached up and grasped the scepters as the light around their bodies disappeared. Lizzy turned to Kelsey.

"Can you figure out where the others are?" Lizzy asked, pointing the tip of her scepter towards Kelsey's. She nodded and held up her staff. The two emeralds in the tips of them glowed red (Lizzy's gem) and yellow (Kelsey's gem). A silvery energy flowed from Lizzy and into Kelsey, who turned a transparent green. Her eyes snapped open.

"I've located Amy in the land of Kanto."

Lizzy grinned. "You mean, like, Kanto…Johto…Hoenn…the Orange Islands…and Sinnoh?"

"You got that right."

"Oh man!! I am gonna have so much fun there!!" Lizzy pumped her fists into the air and flapped her wings in a frenzy.

"Well…hurry up then!!" Kelsey cried, spinning her scepter in a circle above her head. "The quicker we combine our teleports, the quicker we get there!!" Lizzy latched onto Kelsey's hand again and tossed her scepter into the air.

"Come on, you guys! Grab on!" The Gang took a hold of Lizzy and Kelsey's wings. Lizzy snatched her staff out of the air and pointed it skyward.

"Teleportation!!!"

A loud humming filled the room; one louder then the humming heard when Lizzy first appeared. A bright red and yellow outline appeared around them and, in a flash of blinding white light, they disappeared.

* * *

Aroura: Can I say the joke? Can I?! 

Akki: If they come after you, you're not getting any help from me.

Aroura: Okay! Ok...so...this brunet runs into a hospital screaming 'I'm dying, i'm dying!'. A doctor comes out and asks what the problem is. She answers, 'everything I touch hurts!' She touches her cheek. 'ouch.' She touches her shoulder. 'ouch.' She touches her leg. 'ouch.' The doctors says, 'you're not really a brunet, are you?' She answers, 'No. I dye my hair. I'm actually a blond.' 'Hrmm. I thought so...' the doctor says, '...your finger is broken.' HAHAHAHA!!! (wipes her eyes) ...it's so funny.

Akki: (looks at angry mob of blonds) You're on your own, kid.


End file.
